Between a cross and a doble edge
by Maravillante
Summary: En medio de un extraño fenómeno la tripulación de los X Kaizokus se encuentra con la tripulación de los doble filo ¿qué pasará cuando dos tiempos se encuentre entre sí? hecho por Maravillante y Kaizoku ou. Aviso... gracias
1. Dos tripulaciones, una línea

**Este fic es una contribución entre Maravillante y Kaizoku Ou, y junta a las tripulaciones de los X Kaizoku y los doble filo (los 10 tesoros del mugiwara). Estos eventos no afectan la historia de ambos fics y son sólo como un especial**

Los doble filo:

Ozzie - capitán del barco, pelirrojo espadachín, no muy listo pero decidido

Anna - primera a bordo, es una formidable arquera, rubia de cabello no muy largo y con un temperamento algo fuerte, ella y Ozzie son novios

Sand - el navegante, de cabeza a rapa, un poco tímido, y trata de ser el sensato de la tripulación, pero no le hacen mucho caso, ataca con una extraña bazooka de su invención

Alí - el cocinero, de cabello azul, casi no habla, muy cortés y atento, utiliza una lanza para atacar

Lina - es la doctora, su verdadero nombre es Monkey D. Lina, es hija del rey de los piratas y de Nami, de cabello negro algo largo suelto, muy optimista y alegre y con un agudo sexto sentido, usa un par de Sai para pelear además de tener una akuma no mi que la hace prácticamente invisible

Kyo - el vigía, aunque no tanto, así, es sólo por que su lugar favorito es la torre, cascarrabias y sarcástico, usa el Rokushiki al pelear y es novio de Lina. Es alto de cabello castaño.

Riko - el carpintero, y además un pervertido. De cabello verde corto Se puede transformar en un lagarto gracias a una fruta Zoan. No tiene tanta suerte con las chicas pero sigue intentándolo

Rella - no tiene puesto, aunque actúa como la mamá de la tripulación ya que es mayor que todos. De cabello violeta y ojos azules Es muy sexy, pero también es muy atenta.

Tiger - es el artillero y tirador. De cabello negro un poco largo, es un ex marine que antes persiguió a los doble filo, pero debido a algunas circunstancias ahora está con ellos, a veces es muy sentimental y dice lo evidente pero es tolerante y positivo

Lexy – ella toca la guitarra, es de cabello castaño corto, ojos verdes y usa ropa vaquera. Es sumamente torpe y olvidadiza, pero es tierna y muy alegre y juguetona.

Los X Kaizoku

Ex- Capitán, de cabello negro, usando una capa y con una cicatriz de X en el ojo izquierdo; muy impulsivo y torpe, pero peleando es imparable con su "beam beam no mi"

Hiroi- Primer oficial, cabello azul cielo, con una larga gabardina escarlata abierta, buscando siempre hacer lo mejor; ataca misteriosamente con cadenas escondidas en su gabardina

Darts- Artillero y pistolero, castaño con unos lentes oscuros sobre su cabeza, actitud algo fría, pero noble, y sumamente equipado de todo tipo de armas, explosivos y municiones

Azuka- Doctora, rubia con un mechón que a cada rato se sopla, dulce y un poco sentimental, hija de un capitán marine, por esto conoce el shigan, además de tener unas agujas para pelear. Hiroi y Darts se pelean por ella

Glyde- Navegante y pintor, alvino de ojos negros, es el que actúa con mas madurez del grupo; usa un par de katars, llamadas "Sofias"

Colette- Violinista, cabello negro y ojos blancos, hermana de Glyde, un poco tímida y tranquila; gracias a la ayuda de los X, pudo volver a ver a su hermano después de 5 años

Nate- Cocinero (ex lava platos de un cuartel de la marina), pelirrojo de anteojos, un tanto miedoso pero al estar con Colette su valor surge, para defenderse cuenta con 7 cuchillos (aunque aun le falta aprender); tiene el tic de terminar frases con "shichi"

Kalara- Posición indefinida, peliverde con un ahoge rubio, de poca ropa y un gran busto, de personalidad infantil, capaz de convertirse en guakamaya por su akuma no mi; por haberla liberada llama a Hiroi como "amo", aunque el no quiera

**Capitulo 1**

Parecía otro día como cualquiera mientras el grupo de los X Kaizokus navegaba por la Grand Line, Hiroi y Darts se encontraban en la enfermería ayudando a Azuka a mover algunos muebles, aunque estos dos solo hacían mas desastre por pelearse con el otro para tratar de impresionar.

La joven Colette era interrumpida en su practica de violín por Nate, que le llevaba algo para refrescarse solo por el pretexto de estar con ella y dedicarse unas miradas, Glyde arriba en el balcón trataba de dibujar el paisaje, pero mas que nada se aseguraba que el pelirrojo no hiciera nada tonto con su hermana, aunque la verdad esta exagerando mucho.

En el puesto de vigía la bien proporcionada Kalara simplemente dormía la siesta aspirando y soplando su ahoge rubio, y finalmente sobre la cabeza de dragón del barco, estaba Ex, viendo con sus binoculares a todos lados pero lo único que vislumbraba era solo agua, hasta que…

EX - Muchachos miren eso, el cielo esta en el agua y viceversa, jaja

Glyde - Estas usando los binoculares al revés otra… con mil demonios

Se dio cuenta que era cierto, un extraño vértice se había formado frente a ellos provocando que el mar y el cielo se estremecieran

Glyde - Todos rápido, hay que cambiar de curso o esa cosa nos comerá

Por desgracia no daba tiempo para nada, la fuerza que los atraía aumentaba a cada instante, jalándolos a quien sabe donde

Al cruzar ese vértice, todo pareció normal, seguían en el mar aparentemente, y lo primero que avistaron fue otro barco de color rojo

Hiroi - Ex que demonios estas haciendo?

Ex - Saludo a ese chico pelirrojo, míralo, hola... auch!, porque me pegas

Ozzie - Ese sujeto de la banda en la cabeza saluda ¡oii que tal!!

Anna - no saludes a otros piratas, torpe, nos van a hundir

Darts (viendo por los binoculares)- No parecen ser enemigos, mira como le grita esa chica al otro... aun que no hay que confiarnos

Lexy – Yo quiero ver ahhh

Lina - Agárrenla que se cae al agua!

Azuka - ¿Acaso esa chica quería nadar?

Ex - Vamos a acercarnos, suena divertido

Nate - Si, no todos los piratas tienen que ser malos

Glyde - Podría ser... muy bien, ajustemos las velas, vamos

Ex - SI!!!

Kyo - Idiotas, ahí vienen, nunca había escuchado de ese Jolly Roger, pónganse en guardia

Anna - Demonios, como me desagrada pensar igual que tú

Ozzie - Pero si ese chico saludaba no pueden ser tan malos

Lina - Algo me dice que no debemos ser tan desconfiados en esta ocasión

Riko - Yo apoyo a Lina, además vi que había unas chicas en ese barco

Al colocarse los barcos a lado del otro, ambas tripulaciones pudieron verse frente a frente, la tensión podía sentirse... hasta que estupidamente alguien la rompió

Ex - Hola yo soy Ex, lider de los X... (Saludando como si se tratara de viejos amigos)

Hiroi - Tarado, estate serio por un momento (propinándole un golpe)

Darts - Disculpen a nuestro capitán, no es uno de los mejores que digamos

Sand - Éste tampoco es tan bueno

Ozzie - Hey!

Anna - Tenías razón princesita, no parecen tan malos

Rella - Obra de la D sin duda

Colette - Jeje, por lo visto Ex acierta de vez en cuando

Ex - Se los dije... como decía antes de ser interrumpido, mi nombre es Ex y soy el capitán de los X Kaizokus (alzando la bandera en su capa)

Ozzie – Nosotros somos los doble filo, yo soy el capitán y ellos mis nakamas

Kyo - (susurrando a Lina) Jamás había escuchado a estos tipos

Lina - Ni yo, es extraño pero no son malas personas

Hiroi - Mi nombre es Hiroi, soy el primer oficial, y de vez en cuando inventor y reparador

Nate (en voz baja)- Señorita Azuka, nunca habia oido de estos piratas mientras estuve en los cuarteles de la marina

Azuka - Ni yo...

Anna - Bueno... yo soy Anna la primera a bordo y arquera

Sand - Yo soy el navegante, me llamo Sand

Darts - Yo soy Darts "Shade", artillero de la tripulación

Azuka - Este... yo soy Azuka (quitándose un mechón de la cara), la doctora a bordo (el mechón le volvió a caer)

Alí - yo soy... (interrumpido)

Riko - (con corazones en los ojos) Azuka?, pero que veo, una bella flor de cerezo, yo soy Riko el carpintero, ojala pasemos tiempo juntos

Hiroi y Darts - MMMH (aclarándose la garganta ante Riko por su comportamiento ante la rubia)

Alí - ejem, como decía, yo me llamo Alí, soy el cocinero

Glyde - Muchacho estas entrando en terreno peligroso (refiriéndose al peliverde) yo soy Glyde, navegante, cartógrafo y pintor

Lina - Hola! yo me llamo Lina y también soy doctora, ¡mucho gusto!

Kyo - (viendo primero si en aquella tripulación no había alguien como Riko) Yo soy Kyo, el vigía

Colette - Soy Colette, es un placer conocerlos, soy la que pone música en esta tripulación, jeje (haciendo una reverencia)

Riko - (con corazones en los ojos de nuevo) hermosa rosa blanca, ¿yo ya me presente? bueno lo hago yo me llamo Riko, espero que podamos conocernos mejor.

Kyo - Vete de aquí torpe! (dándole una patada, y mandándolo a volar al otro lado de la cubierta)

Glyde - Si ese sujeto se acerca a Colette lo mato

Colette - Hermano, tranquilízate, no es nada grave

Rella - yo me llamo Rella, y pues sólo soy parte de esta familia

Nate - Eh, creo que sigo yo, shichi, mi nombre es Natlus, pero todos me dicen Nate y soy el cocinero abordo

Tiger - Pues yo soy Tiger y soy el pistolero, mm creo que si eso es todo

Lexy - Ji ji yo me llamo guitarra y toco la Lexy en este barco

Lina - Ah supongo que es al revés je je

Hiroi - Igual, nosotros ya somos todos

Ex - Que no falta?... auch deja de pegarme

Darts - No te prolongues, chico azul, tráela, ademas tarde o temprano la verán

Hiroi - Como te odio... en fin Kalara!, sal

En eso un ave sale del puesto de vigía bajando hacia la cubierta

Ozzie – Sugoi!!, tienen una mascota

En ese momento, el ave se transforma en humana y cae entre Kyo y Ozzie

Hiroi- Que bueno que me moví

Ambos se quedan sin palabras

Ozzie - Esta... desnuda

Kyo - Y tú le estás tomando un seno

Ozzie - ¿Que demonios? (soltando a la chica)

Lexy - Ahhhhh está desnuda!!!!!

Kalara - ¿Me habló amo Hirió? (en eso ve que no es dicha persona) Tu y tu no ser amo... (soltándolos)

Hiroi - Kalara, por el amor de Dios, ponte algo de ropa (aventándole su gabardina)

Kalara - Si amo

Riko - Yo también ser amo, a mi me gustan los animales, demonios, esos pechos no me dejan pensar en un buen halago

Sand - ¿Desde cuando te gustan los animales?

Glyde - ¿Este no se rinde verdad?

Kyo - Jamás

Ozzie - Jaja, piratas, vamos a celebrar!

Riko - si, vino!!

Lina - hace tiempo que no tenemos una fiesta

Ex - Perfecto, vamos a celebrar haber conocido a estos nuevos amigos

Azuka - Algo de descanso nos caerá bien

Kalara - SI!!!

Hiroi - Tu ve a ponerte ropa, ahora (a lo cual la chica obedeció)

Nate - Creo que me pondré a trabajar, shichi

Estando ya en la fiesta ambas tripulaciones comenzaron a conocerse mejor

Ozzie - Y qué es lo que hacen en el mar?

Ex - Lo que haría cualquier pirata, ir en busca de One Piece

los doble filo - el... One Piece?

Ozzie - pero si...

Lina - (tapándole la boca a Ozzie) Jeje si, supongo que todos los piratas, o casi todos lo buscan

Los demás no dijeron nada, con el tiempo habían aprendido a confiar en la intuición de la princesa pirata

Riko - Oye linda Kalara, se que suena raro, pero un reptil y una ave pueden amarse

así el peliverde desvió la conversación a su estilo

Glyde- ¿Un reptil?

Kalara - De que hablar "Rikun", amo Hiroi

Hiroi - No se, pero es la perversión mas rara que he escuchado

Lina - lo que pasa es que Riko es usuario de una akuma no mi zoan, y puede transformarse en reptil, yo también tengo una akuma no mi, y me puedo volver invisible de cierta forma

Anna - Ustedes tienes frutas del diablo?

Azuka - Pues solo Ex

Ex - Miren (arrancando un pedazo de la mesa) ¡Antorcha láser! (del dedo del muchacho salio un rayo incendiando la tabla)

Nate - Ex, no hagas eso, piensa en la mesa

Ozzie - De lujo!

Tiger - Nunca había visto algo parecido

Rella - X-kun, ten cuidado

Lina - ¿qué te pasa Glyde, te ves con malestar?

Glyde - Hace mucho que no tomaba tanto, se me esta subiendo

Anna - por si cualquier cosa, el baño está subiendo las escaleras, doblando a la derecha rápidamente

Colette - Hermano...

Glyde - Esta bien, esta bien ire (dirigiéndose al lugar )

Glyde al encontrar la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada, un torpe reptil, después de tomar tanto se había quedado dormido ahí, pero el peliblanco se percató de que más al fondo había otra puerta igual a la de este baño, posiblemente sería otro

Glyde (abriendo la puerta)-Aaaah!! Perdón, perdón no era mi intención (tapándose la cara)

Lo que había pasado es que Glyde había descubierto a Rella mientras ésta terminaba de bañarse

Rella – (colocándose la toalla como si nada pasara) Oh, no te preocupes Glyde-kun, si querías bañarte conmigo, lo hubieses dicho (con guiño seductor incluido)

Glyde - No, para nada, yo mejor me desnudo... es decir me esfumo (saliendo del baño)

Tras el perturbador evento en el baño, el alvino regreso a donde estaban los demás

Glyde- Ah... (medio agitado)

Colette- Hermano cuanto bebiste estas rojo, mejor vete a descansar

Glyde- Eh... si, eso seria lo mejor

Una vez que el navegante alvino se retiro del lugar, Rella reapareció solo para despedirse por esa noche, pero la violinista la detuvo un momento

Colette- Rella-san, que le paso a mi hermano, se ve raro

Rella - Glyde-kun? mm... no lo se, creo que la noche fue mucho para él, tal vez vio cosas que no debió fu fu

Mientras todo parecía diversión para las tripulaciones, en otra parte del mar, varias figuras se reunían en las sombras frente a una superior, arrodillándose mostrándole respeto

?- Hemos reunido a todos aquellos que nos pidió, Maestro (y de esta forma señalo con su mano a 4 personajes) todos han accedido a su propuesta  
Maestro ?- Perfecto

**Maravillante- Saludos mi nombre es Maravillante, y pues hoy tengo el honor de poder trabajar con un gran amigo mió para este único fic crossover**

**KO - Ya teníamos bastante tiempo planeando este crossover, pero esperamos hasta tener suficientes personajes**

**M- Jeje, mas que nada a mi me estabas esperando (con una gotita de sudor y la mano sobre la nuca)**

**KO - Pero ahora está listo, y espero que salga bien**

**M- En efecto... pero bueno, esto solo ha sido el comienzo, ya conocerán a nuestros piratas y todo lo que tenemos preparado para esto, verdad?**

**KO - si en el siguiente capítulo las cosas se ponen más interesantes**

**M- Aquí los dejamos, hasta la próxima, ZYA!**

**KO - Nos vemos!**


	2. Enemigos del tiempo

**Este fic es una contribución entre Maravillante y Kaizoku Ou, y junta a las tripulaciones de los X Kaizoku y los doble filo (los 10 tesoros del mugiwara). Estos eventos no afectan la historia de ambos fics y son sólo como un especial**

**Capitulo 2**

Era la mañana del día después de la fiesta de los tripulaciones piratas, algunos habían olvidado por influencia del alcoholo todo lo sucedido mientras otros preferían no recordar; era muy temprano, el sol había salido hace poco, la mayoría dormía, pero todos se despertaron con un solo grito

EX - Nate ¡DESPIERTA, TENGO HAMBRE!

Anna - mm ese Alí que no viene, siempre me hace esperar

Hiroi - Ex, pedazo de idiota, porque nos despiertas a todos (saliendo de los dormitorios)

Alí - eso es algo normal por aquí, pero creo que es más temprano que de costumbre

Nate - Ya voy, ya voy (aun medio dormido) solo dame unos minutos

Darts - Ya me desperté, y no creo poder dormir más, así que has algo bueno cocinero

Colette - Waaaa, que sucedió? (tallándose los ojos)

Glyde - Lo de siempre hermana, Ex nos despertó por su maldita hambre, vuelve a dormirte

Colette - Esta bien, también tengo hambre

Kyo - Ya vas a empezar barril sin fondo en forma de mujer

Anna - ¡Cállate niño bonito!

Lina - Déjala, sólo tiene hambre

Azuka - Por lo visto, hoy también será uno de esos días (moviéndose el fleco de la cara)

Hiroi - Y que lo digas, con este tara...

Kalara - ¡Buenos días amo! (aventándosele sin previo aviso)

Hiroi - Kalara bájate de encima (evitando caerse por el imprevisto, cosa que fue inevitable)

Riko - Oye Kalara, yo también te quiero saludar ¡Buenos días! (abriendo los brazos como esperando el abrazo)

Sand - Nunca vas a aprender

Tiger - Tal vez funcione esta vez, digo, las posibilidades están a su favor después de tantos fallos je je

Kalara (sin hacerle caso) - Esta bien, amo?

Hiroi - Solo si te bajas de mi

Azuka - Ven Kalara, vamos a ayudar a Nate

Kalara - Ok, Zuki-chan (caminando junto con ella a la cocina, pasando de lleno al peliverde)

Riko - Soy… invisible

Tiger - Ya te llegará tu día

Riko - ¿Pero es qué has visto esos pechos?

Ozzie - Si, son así de grandes (mostrando su mano)

Rella - Fu fu, son un par de pervertidos

Kyo - esto es asqueroso (viendo como X y Anna devoraban todo a su paso)

Darts- Tienes razón... a Ex se lo paso, pero esa chica

Anna - Bu bambien hico tudo? (tú también chico rudo?, amenazándole con su mano mientras tenía la boca llena)

Darts - Yo solo decía (encendiendo un cigarrillo, mostrándose tranquilo)

Alí - No pensé que hubiera alguien que comiera tanto como Anna je

Nate - Shichi, si yo también digo lo mismo con respecto a Ex, parece que siempre tenemos trabajo, shichi (al otro cocinero)

Anna - Estoy satisfecha /Burrrp/

Lina - Bueno, era lógico (viendo 3 ollas completamente vacías)

Ozzie - En momentos como este prefiero no verla jeje

Azuka - Creo que Ex llego a su fin... se esta ahogando

Hiroi - Tonto (ayudándolo) masticar no te haría mas daño del que ya te haces

Ex - Arg... ya esta¿sobro algo?

Glyde - Dejando estas cosas, hay que ponernos serios, no se donde diablos estamos pero por lo que veo, nuestros log pose, apuntan a la misma dirección, así que estaremos juntos por un rato

Sand - Según veo yo, no falta mucho para que lleguemos a una isla

Ozzie - ¡Espero que sea divertida!

Ex - Siiii, vamos a una aventura, lo presiento

Sand - Vamos a un peligro, lo presiento

Lina - Que importa, vamos

Ex - Ese es el espíritu!!!

Hiroi - Supongo que tendremos que ir para evitar que Ex se meta en problemas

Ex - Hey

Kalara - Kalara ira a donde su amo vaya (abrazándolo por detrás)

Anna - Nosotros tendremos que ir de cualquier forma

Ozzie - ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Rella - Usualmente, todo fu fu fu

Una vez terminado el desayuno de los piratas, poco después arribaron a la susodicha isla, de gran tamaño, pero deshabitada con un extenso bosque en su mayor parte, dando un toque de misterio

Ozzie - Esa isla se ve extraña ¡vamos!

Ex - Si, vamos hombre (poniéndose a lado del pelirrojo)

Sand - Pero ni siquiera sabemos nada de esta isla

Darts - Por ello supongo que seria bueno que fuéramos a darle un vistazo

Ex - Bien dicho, voy para allá (pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, el pistolero lo detuvo de la capa)

Darts- Primero hay que organizarnos bien, para que "alguien" no termine perdiéndose

Anna - Me parece bien, vamos Ozzie, tengo que ir para cuidarte jeje

Ozzie - Si, está bien

Ex - Y yo voy con Ozzie

Hiroi - Gatillero, ve con Ex para que no haga nada tonto

Darts - Y yo por que chico azul

Hiroi - A mi me toco la vez pasada, y no fue nada bueno, ahora te toca (aceptando el pistolero de mala gana)

Lexy - ¿Y yo donde voy?

Rella - Yo seré quien la cuide fu

Alí - Supongo que tengo que ir con ustedes

Colette - Nate... este, también vayamos con ellos (agarrándole la mano)

Nate - En serio, Colette, es decir claro, shichi (comenzando a sonrojarse)

Glyde - No te pases de listo muchacho

Colette - Hermano, no seas así con el

Lina - Eso nos deja a nosotras chicas (refiriéndose a Azuka y Kalara)

Riko (tratando de hacer voz en extremo masculina)- Alguien debe cuidar de las lindas señoritas, creo que tendré que ir con ustedes

Kyo - Si que sacrificado

Lina - ¿Y tú no vas Kyo?

Kyo - Se oye aburrido, prefiero quedarme aquí

Hiroi - MPMP (aclarándose la garganta por lo que dijo Riko) En ese caso yo también voy

Darts - Hey no es justo

Kalara - ¡SI! El amo ira con Kalara (de nuevo arrimándosele a Hiroi)

Darts - Ahora ya es justo

Kyo – ¿Tú también te quedas Tiger?

Tiger - Mmm no se

Ozzie - Ven con nosotros, nos falta uno

Tiger - El capitán lo pide je je

Darts - Hey tu también usas pistolas, muéstramelas, al menos así hablaremos de algo en común

Tiger - Je, también tengo un rifle

Kyo - Oye chico de las cadenas, vigila a esa lagartija

Hiroi - No te preocupes, yo me encargo de cualquier tontería que suceda

Y así, se formaron los 3 grupos: Hiroi, Azuka, Kalara, Riko y Lina; Ex, Ozzie, Anna, Darts y Tiger; y Ali, Lexy, Rella, Nate y Colette

Kalara (en su pequeño estado intermedio, sobre la cabeza de Hiroi)- ¿Que es eso amo?

Hiroi - Un pino, Kalara

Kalara - ¿y eso?

Hiroi - Una ardilla... hace mucho que no veía una

Kalara - Wiii, mi amo lo sabe todo

Riko (pensando)- Bueno esa chica de grandes pechos está ocupada así que cambiaré de táctica (ahora diciendo) bella rubia de lindos ojos, creo que no hemos platicado mucho

Azuka - Tienes razón, Riko (moviéndose el mechón) aun no nos hemos podido conocer entre todos

Lina - Ya ríndete, jaja, oigan ¿es cierto que están en busca del One Piece?

Azuka - Pues si, mas que nada Ex, pero lo apoyamos para ello y el a nosotros

Hiroi - Cierto, y que hay de ustedes, también deben estar en busca de One Piece, no es así?

Riko - Pues es que el One Piece ya… (Interrumpido por Lina quien le tapó la boca)

Lina - Pues no es nuestro principal objetivo, pero si sabemos que el One Piece es un gran tesoro (luego pensando) si lo sabré yo

Lina (Dirigiéndose a Riko)- No menciones nada sobre mi padre y el One Piece, hay lago extraño en ellos

Riko - Como tu digas mi bella princesa

Kalara - Amo Hiroi, que es el One Piece, del que habla "Luna"

Hiroi - ¿Porque solo dices mi nombre bien?... en fin, el OP es el tesoro que dejo el rey de los piratas, Gold Roger, el cual anuncio el día de su muerte, hace poco mas de 2 años

Azuka- Exacto, todo mundo sabe eso (el mechón se le cayo)

Lina (pensando) así que es eso, ellos son de otra época. Espero que a los demás no se les ocurra revelar nada

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la isla…

Ex - WOOOA, que bosque tan grande, no veo el cielo

Ozzie - ¡¡Vamos a cantar!!

Ozzie y Ex se tomaron del hombro y comenzaron a cantar alguna melodía extraña

Darts - Si les disparo crees que alguien lo note (mientras revisaba el rifle de Tiger)

Tiger - Mejor no, no les quitemos su diversión

Anna - Tipos violentos

Darts - Como decía, que buen rifle tienes, no había visto uno así en ninguna parte

Tiger - Es que es un modelo nuevo de la marina

Darts - Con razón no lo había visto... yo solo busco en los mercados clandestinos

Anna - Tenemos aquí un contrabandista

Darts - Hey, no sabes por todo lo que he pasado, además donde crees que están las mejores armas, mujer

Anna - ¿Mejores armas? si ese rifle se ve viejísimo jajaja

Tiger (pensando)- Tiene razón

Darts - Na... que vas a saber tu de armas, verdad Tiger?

Tiger - Ehh, si, bueno tú eres más conocedora de arcos y flechas

Anna - Pero que…

Tiger - Hay algo extraño aquí, mejor hay que cambiar de tema

Anna - Si tú lo dices

Ex - Que buenas espadas tienes Ozzie, Dejame verlas

Ozzie - Sólo ten cuidado, no vayas a usar tus poderes en ellas je

Ex - No te preocupes, desde que tengo mis poderes no uso armas... aunque me gustaría de vez en cuando

Anna - ¿Para que quieres armas, teniendo esos poderes?

Ex- Seria divertido, jeje (devolviendo las espadas al pelirrojo)

Darts - Eso me recuerda, Ex, una de mis pistolas desapareció, sabes donde esta

Ex - Ehh...

En cuanto al tercer grupo…

Lexy - Ahh en Dakota nunca hubo tantos árboles

Rella - Ten cuidado Lexy-chan, no te vayas a perder, no te alejes de nosotros

Colette - Vaya, que hermoso, me recuerda al bosque de Falia en sus buenos tiempos

Nate - Shishi, yo nunca habia estado en un bosque

Alí - Cuando era niño Strong Woods era así, espero que pronto se recupere

Rella - Oye Colette, tu hermano me ha mirado muy extraño estos días

Colette - Creo que si, últimamente actúa algo raro¿por que será?

Nate - Si, ha estado muy diferente desde la fiesta, ya ni me regaña tanto, shichi

Rella - Yo diría que si desde la fiesta fu fu fu

Alí - Algo escondes

Colette - Oigan, donde esta Lexy?

Rella - No la vi, por estar platicando, espero que esté bien

En tanto, en la playa, tanto el Leviatán como el Sea Wings, yacían anclados, con algunos de los miembros restantes que se habían quedado

Glyde - ¿Que dices Leviatán? (hablando a la nada dentro de la cocina) ¿Donde estamos?

Leviatan (el barco)- No lo se Glyde... seguimos en Grand Line, pero todo se siente tan extraño... cuanto tiempo mas me van a esconder de esos chicos parecen divertidos

Glyde - Al menos hasta que averigüemos que ha pasado... saldré (dirigiéndose a la puerta para reunirse con Kyo y Sand)

Sand - ¿Encontraste comida? o buscabas algo más

Glyde - Eh... solo fui a revisar un mapa, todavía no entiendo como terminamos aquí, es algo que no saco de mi mente (luego pensó) y a Rella-san... un momento porque pensé eso

Kyo - Bah, no te quiebres tanto la cabeza, Grand Line es impredecible

Glyde - Si lo se, se necesita que alguien hiciera un mapa de toda la Grand Line, que digo de todo el mundo, malo que nadie lo ha hecho

Sand - Pero… es que…

Kyo y Sand se miraron uno al otro, sabiendo que era mejor callar, algo extraño sucedía

Glyde - ¿Que, porque se miran asi?

Kyo - No por nada

Sand - Es que bueno si, sería una buena idea que alguien lo intentara ja ja

De nueva cuenta con el primer grupo, la situación comenzaba a tomar un aire diferente.

Hiroi - Kalara, quieres bajarte, ya llevas un buen rato sobre mi

Kalara - Pero a Kalara le gusta estar con su amo... además viento se pone fuerte

Lina - ¿Viento? es extraño

Azuka - Esta sensacion... Hiroi, no se te hace familiar

Hiroi - No es posible

/WOOOSH/ Una potente ráfaga golpeo de frente a todos, haciendo que Kalara saliera volando de la cabeza de Hiroi, obligándola a volver a su tamaño normal

por suerte alguien la atrapo de la caída

?- Madre mía, que pechos mas grandes son estos

Sujetando y apretándole los pechos a la peliverde, se encontraba un sujeto de aspecto selvatico, pelirrojo, usando un saco de piel y una enorme guadaña

Riko - ¿Quien es el?

Kalara - Suéltame hombre malo (convirtiéndose en ave y volviendo con Hiroi)

Azuka - Tu... Aoz

Aoz - Se ve que me recuerdas, yo tampoco he olvida a la linda chica que me venció

Lina - Azuka¿quien es este sujeto?

Azuka - Yo enfrente a este sujeto cuando rescatamos a Colette hace mucho, no la mate pero, no pensé que volviera a verlo... además este sujeto es un pervertido (esto ultimo en voz baja)

-Flashback de Aoz-

Aoz- ¡RRRAAH! Te mandare al infierno con mis propios puños

El salvaje pervertido, corrió desenfrenadamente hacia la debilitada Azuka

Azuka- **¡Poder máximo! **(Le planto una impresionante cachetada estrellándolo en el piso hasta quebrar la tierra)Soy doctora, no dejaría que murieras (hablando al inconciente mientras le hacia tomar la botella con medicina)

-Fin del Flashback-

Aoz - Debo agradecerte por haberme curado, pero ahora he venido a arreglar cuentas muñeca, jeje

Riko - Oye, deja en paz a la bella chica (se acercó a interponerse entre Azuka y Aoz pero fue herido en el brazo por algo)

? - No te pases de listo, no será tan fácil

Menciono este sujeto de largo cabello rubio, el cual portaba una chaqueta negra con pequeños aros rojos y 2 espadas

Lina - Riko ¿estás bien?

Riko - Si, sólo es un rasguño, pero ¿cómo puede estar vivo? Ozzie lo derrotó, creí que estaba muerto

Kane - Ese pelirrojo ya me las pagará después, primero me encargaré de ustedes

-Flashback de Kane-

Al pelear con Ozzie, Kane vio como su técnica había sido bloqueada por el pelirrojo

Ozzie - Ahora verás una verdadera técnica (juntó sus espadas el pelirrojo) sólo espero que mi hombro aguante (pensó y entonces liberó el ataque) ¡Heaven's Beast Clash!

El ataque a distancia destrozó las espadas de Kane y le hizo un corte mortal

Ozzie - Eso te enseñará a no esclavizar gente, pobre diablo

Le dijo mientras se tomaba el herido hombro. Kane ya no pudo decir palabra alguna.

-Fin del Flashback-

Hiroi - ¿Muerto¿Que esta sucediendo?

Aoz - Oye Kane, déjame a las chicas, quiero divertirme un rato

Hiroi- Sobre mi cadáver (lanzando unas cadenas de su manga, las cuales el pervertido esquivo)

Riko - Lina, ten cuidado, es un buen espadachín

Lina - No te dejaré pelear sólo contra él

Azuka- Lo vencí una vez y lo volveré a hacer (sacando sus agujas)

Kalara- Kalara ayudara a su amo (pasando a su estado intermedio)

Kane - No importa cuantos sean, mueran **¡Corte de la oscuridad!**

El corte invisible se dirigió hacia Lian y Riko, pero el carpintero en su forma intermedia pudo cubrir a la doctora

Lina - Ten cuidado¡no hagas eso!

Riko - Si te pasa algo Kyo me mata, además, quiero que veas esa técnica, Ozzie pudo descifrarla, tu también puedes

Azuka - Toma (lanzándole un par de agujas al salvaje)

Aoz - Esta vez no caere en la trampa (dando un corte con su guadaña desvió todos los proyectiles)

Hiroi - **¡Marabunta de eslabones!** (con esto lanzo al aire al adversario, pero no fue tan buena idea)

Aoz -Tienes que ser mas rápido (aprovecho el impulso y se le lanzo)

Hiroi - **Esfera de acero** (una esfera lo cubrió pero no fue nada contra el filo de su adversario)

Kalara - Pagaras por hacerle eso al amo (con una patada voladora)

Aoz - Vuelve a crecer, las niñas pequeñas no me atraen (la detuvo y la arrojo lejos)

Lina - Esta bien, creo que vi algo, pero necesito que lo distraigas

Riko - No voy a durar mucho, pero oye Hiroi, sería mejor si cambiamos

Hiroi - Esta bien (corriendo hacia donde el hombre reptil)

Riko - Yo las defenderé, no te preocupes (refiriéndose a Kalara y Azuka)

Lina - Es una buena idea, podrás detenerlo mientras encuentre un punto en el cual pueda despojarlo de su espada

Hiroi - Veamos si puede con esto **¡Cadenas infinitas!** (soltando cadenas de todas partes de su gabardina)

Kane - Miserable, pero no me tocará (evitando por un poco las cadenas, aunque aún así retrocediendo)

Hiroi - Cuidado con las que hay detrás de ti (saliendo unas cuantas mas de la tierra)

Kane - ¿Quien diablos eres? (deteniendo apenas las cadenas con su espada)

Lina - ¡Ahora! (la princesa pirata atacó a Kane y con sus Sai hizo una palanca suficiente como para despojarlo de su arma)

Riko - Linda rubia ¿cómo es que ataca este sujeto?

Azuka - Es muy rápido y con su guadaña es muy peligroso, Riko solo detén a Aoz para que pueda darle en el punto adecuado

Riko - Lo que tú digas

Aoz - No me dan miedo las bestias, escamoso (saltando para dar impulso a su arma)

Riko - Ven por mi

En el golpe, saltó una cantidad de sangre, proveniente de las fauces de un Riko transformado en reptil, pero había logrado su cometido, detener la guadaña y poner a Aoz a merced de Azuka

Aoz - No necesito un arma para vencer ¡Ah!

Kalara - Ahora Zuki-chan (sujetándole la cara al alvino)

Azuka - Muy bien, **¡Shigan, punto de inconciencia!** (clavando no una sino 8 agujas en puntos precisos del cuerpo, acalambrando totalmente a Aoz)

Hiroi - ¿Que fue esto?

Azuka - Riko, tu boca no se ve bien, Lina ven a ayudarme

Riko - Eftoy ben, beno, keo que no

Lina - Tranquilo, lo bueno es que los reptiles tienen unas fauces muy resistentes

Hiroi - Espero que los demás no se encuentren con problemas, hay que volver a los barcos y con estos 2... ¡Desaparecieron!

Riko - eftoy en el cielo (siendo atendido de sus heridas en la boca por las dos guapas doctoras)

Por el momento, con el grupo en el que estaban ambos capitanes

Tiger - Oye Darts¿no huele como a pólvora por aquí? o ¿es que cargaste tu arma?

Darts - Ya todas mis armas están cargadas... es cierto huele a pólvora

Ozzie - ¿Eso que importa?

Ex - Cierto, yo ni lo noto (tratando de percibir el aroma)

Darts - Cuando pasas tanto tiempo con explosivos se te hace común, tonto

Anna (tomada del brazo de Ozzie)- se preocupan por tonterías, aunque no hemos vista nada interesante

Darts - De igual manera hay que estar alerta (comenzando a acariciar sus pistolas)

? - ¡Oye, aléjate de mi Ozzie!

Un golpe de espada se vio entre Anna y Ozzie, lo que hizo que ambos se soltaran para evitar cualquier daño

Anna - ¿Quién diablos?

Ex - Eso fue peligroso (también sorprendiéndose)

Umi - ¿Ya no me recuerdas eh Ozzie?

Era rubia con el cabello largo peinado en dos coletas grandes con vestimenta bastante sexy, blandiendo un florete

Ozzie - Pero no puede ser…

Anna - Tu deberías estar muerta

Darts y Ex - ¡QUE!

Tiger - ¿Quién es ella? eh Ozzie?

Anna - Era, o bueno es una pirata, pero yo creí que la había matado, o al menos que había muerto tras el derrumbe de Ishtar

-Flashback de Umi-

Umi había clavado su florete en el cuerpo de Anna, pero ésta lo había desviado lo suficiente como para no morir, y además inutilizó a la esgrimista

Anna - ¡La que morirá eres tú!

Gritó antes de clavar su flecha en el corazón de Umi. Ambas cayeron. La esgrimista fulminada por el ataque y la doble filo exhausta y severamente lastimada.

Anna - Al menos te gané maldita zorra

-Fin del Flashback-

Umi - Eso quisieras bruja, ahora aléjate de mi pelirrojo

Ex - Woa, un fantasma

Darts - No digas tonterías... aunque sea como sea estas en desventaja¿ya viste cuantos somos?

Umi - No estoy sola

Tiger - No me gusta esto (apuntándole)

? - Fuego

Tras estas palabras salidas de la nada un par de explosiones dividieron al grupo

Darts (esquivando junto con Tiger)- Eso explica el olor, revélate cobarde (disparando en esa dirección)

Umi - Ellos ya no estorbaran, Faed, tu te encargas de esos dos

Faed - Entendido

De los árboles ya había salido el pistolero enemigo, complexión promedio de ojos grises y cabellos verde cenizo cubiertos por una boina blanca con una chamarra igualmente blanca, algo abultada, cargando 2 rifles en la espalda y varias pistolas en los pantalones

Darts - Te metiste con los menos indicados (colocándose sus lentes oscuros)

Tiger - Sólo hay que tener cuidado de que no se esconda en los árboles

Darts - No hay problema (lanzándole un par de bombas, que pudo esquivar)

Ozzie - Ex, vamos a atraparla

Ex - Adelante

Anna - ¡Esperen! ella es mía

Umi - Que valiente, la vez pasada saliste viva de suerte

Ex- Ozzie¿que dices?

Ozzie - Déjala, ella se sabe cuidar sola

El pirata de la cruz no dijo nada mas dándole espacio para que Anna peleara

Umi - No podrás hacer nada, ya quiero ver como mi florete te quita esa afilada lengua tuya

Anna (sacando una flecha)- Si ya te vencí una vez…

La rubia entonces inició con una lluvia de flechas, que la esgrimista apenas pudo evitar

Umi (pensando)- es más rápida que antes

La esgrimista entonces se dispuso a atacar, pero la doble filo evitaba con éxito los embates del florete, hasta que Umi decidió usar su Koe Koe no Mi (Voz) y así las ondas sonoras de su voz derribaron a Anna, permitiendo que la esgrima le alcanzara a hacer una herida a la altura del pecho

Umi - Menos mal que te alcanzaste a mover rápido (con sarcasmo, luego volteando hacia Ozzie) mi amor, pronto estaremos juntos¿no extrañas ese beso que te di?

Anna - Bruja asquerosa ya me cansaste (la doble filo preparó una flecha más)

Umi - No puedes hacer nada

Anna - Ya cállate

Umi lanzó de nuevo su ataque de voz, pero Anna fue entonces que disparó la flecha en el centro de la onda sonora contrarrestándola y sin darle tiempo a la esgrimista para escapar. Un momento después, la flecha se insertó en el hombro derecho de su rival

Anna - Maldición, la onda la desvió un poco, iba hacia su lengua (recargando) esta si te va a cortar la lengua

Ozzie - ¿No te estás pasando?

Anna - ¿Quieres una tú también?

Cuando ambos voltearon de nuevo, la esgrimista había desaparecido sin rastro

Ex - ¿A donde se esfumo?

/BOOM/ en otra parte del bosque, los 3 pistoleros habían dado inicio a su duelo, colosales árboles comenzaron a caer sobre el lugar gracias a Faed

Darts - Tiger ¡cuidado! (esquivando por su parte uno de los troncos)

Tiger - No hay problema, no es tan rápido, peor tiene poder

Faed - Fuego (saltando en el aire, lanzo un par de bombas de fuego)

Darts - Conque así nos llevamos (detonándolas antes de que cayeran)

Tiger - Si le gustan las explosiones le tengo un sorpresa (sacando su pequeño cañón manual)

Darts - Yo también soy un experto, infeliz (desatándose varias bombas de sus cinturones)

El enemigo no dijo nada, esperando al movimiento de los otros 2

Tiger - Muy bien, mi cañón no es muy rápido por lo que tengo que esperar a que no se pueda mover ¿podrás ayudarme a cerrarle el paso?

Darts - Déjamelo a mi (introdujo los explosivos en un extraña arma con un cañón cuadrado) **Modalidad Ballesta**, toma esto

Flechas explosivas, salieron disparadas haciendo huir a Faed, comenzando a cercarlo

Tiger - Eso fue bastante bueno, ahora si verás /BOOOM/ (disparando el cañón hacia la dirección de su enemigo)

Tras el impacto, el pirata salio de la cortina de humo con las ropas quemadas pero sin notar cansancio o preocupación

Faed - Reconocimiento terminado... (Saco un remoto de un bolsillo y...) Eliminar evidencias (presiono el botón)

Darts - Hijo de... /BOOOOOOOM/(toda es parte del bosque estallo)

Tiger - ¿Qué fue eso¿Darts, estás bien?

Darts - Si, pudo ser peor... todo el tiempo nos estuvo llevando hasta su trampa (irónicamente encendiendo un cigarrillo)

Tiger - Lo bueno es que estaba peleando con pistoleros, si no, no hubiéramos evitado esa explosión

Ozzie - ¡Tiger, otro pistolero¿dónde estás? - se oía al pelirrojo desde ya no tan lejos

Ex (también a lo lejos) - Darts, que fue eso, fuiste tu?

Darts- No soy tu... que hay de ustedes, están bien?

Anna - ¿Qué esperabas? ni que fuéramos débiles

Tiger - Je sólo era una pregunta, nuestro enemigo no parecía ser débil

Ex- Crees que los demás también se hayan topado con algo así

Darts - Ojala y no...

Ozzie - Ellos se pueden cuidar solos…

Aun así, el ultimo grupo parecía estar en ese momento en con una baja

Nate - No es por nada, pero creo Lexy si se perdió, shichi

Colette - Este, Nate...

Alí - ¿Qué es eso que se ve ahí? (señalando una parte del bosque)

Nate - Que rayos... (Viendo a esa cosa)

Colette - Soy yo o esta oscureciendo muy temprano... y muy rápido (sin darse cuenta el bosque parecía estar en medio de la noche)

? - JAJAJAJA

Rella - Quien es él? Dios, dónde estará Lexy-chan?

Un bulto oscuro comenzó a formarse en el suelo, tomando la forma de un hombre, al disiparse la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, se revelo, era un sujeto pálido, ojeroso y delgado pero con una sonrisa escalofriante vistiendo un largo abrigo blanco.

? - Genial, me encontré con aquellos que no conozco... aun así vengo a arreglar cuenta con los X, y con quien se interponga

Cerca de ahí, en otra parte, Lexy había perdido el rumbo pero encontró otra cosa

? - No pareces pirata, que decepción

Lexy - ¡Si soy pirata¿quien eres tú?

? - Mi nombre es Dawn, y me enviaron a acabar con los piratas que están por aquí

Una chica alta de cabello rosado largo ondulado, ojos negros, con un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo, que además utiliza cuchillas de todo tipo para atacar a distancia a sus oponentes

Lexy - Mis nakamas… no dejaré que les hagas nada

Dawn - No hables tanto niñita, toma esto (lanzando un par de cuchillas que Lexy apenas evitó)

Lexy - ¡No soy una niña! (sacando su látigo e intentando atacar)

Dawn - A mi me parece que si (sosteniendo 4 cuchillas en cada mano y acto seguido lanzándolas)

Lexy pudo esquivar tres, inutilizar 2 con el látigo pero una le rozó el rostro y la otra se incrustó en su pierna

Lexy - ¡Mujer bruja!

Dawn - ¿Ahora vas a empezar a llorar niñita?

Mientras de regreso con los demás

Colette - Tu eres Joulian, el pirata fantasma

Nate - No es posible, Hiroi me contó de este tipo pero pensé que el...

Joulian - Que estaba muerto... ya quisieran

-Flashback de Joulian-

Se veía una gran esfera negra en la cual el pirata de la cruz estaba atrapado, adentro la oscuridad era absoluta y los ataques llegaban de todas partes infinitamente

Voz de Joulian - Es inútil, su tonto amigo esta perdido, jajaja

Ex- **¡NOVA LASER!**

Voz de Joulian - ¡AAAaaa… aa… h! (su voz comenzó a perderse en la nada)

-Fin del Flashback-

Joulian - En fin, acabemos con esto

Extendió su brazo el cual se torno oscuro y se disparo hacia todos los presentes, como varios látigos intentando capturarlos

Alí - Rella, él parece peligroso, quédate detrás de mi

Rella - pero Lexy-chan, tengo que ir a buscarla (la ojiazul se adentró en el bosque para encontrar a su nakama más pequeña)

Nate- Ali, hay que tener cuidado con este sujeto, el tiene una fruta... (pero antes de terminar de hablar, fue atrapado y callado)

Ali - ¡No lo hagas miserable! (y el cocinero atacó con su lanza a esos tentáculos)

Joulian - Si así lo quieres (retiro su ataque, y libero al pelirrojo, solo para hundirse en las sombras)

Nate - Ah... como decía el tiene una fruta tipo logia, la fruta kage kage (sombras)

Hubo un instante de silencio y luego

Joulian - **¡Garras de sombras!** (decenas de manos salieron del suelo tratando de sujetar a los cocineros)

Alí - ahggg ¿qué es esto?

Nate - Luz... necesitamos luz (también forcejeando) este sujeto no puede estar bajo la luz

De la nada una tonada comenzó a escucharse, sobre un árbol la ojiblanca de Colette, estaba tocando su violín extrañamente, finalizo la música y...

Colette - **Intermezzo** (la misteriosa onda sonora destruyo todos las copas de los arbole dejando entrar la luz)

Alí - ¿Que tipo de poderes son esos?

La oscuridad comenzó a disiparse al igual que Joulian que no volvió a aparecerse

Colette - Ah, ah, ah, se encuentran bien (jadeando)

Alí - Si estoy bien, pero me preocupa Rella

Nate - Vayamos a buscarla, shichi

Colette - Etto... Nate, no se como bajarme (aun en el árbol)

Nate - Shichi, adelántate Ali, ahorita te alcanzamos

El peliazul aceptó y fue entonces tras de su nakama

Lexy por su parte huía de los ataques de Dawn, que la tenían un poco herida

Dawn - No aguantarás mucho más niña

Lexy (pensando)- Esa mujer es muy fuerte, que voy a hacer, mi látigo no puede con esas cuchillas

Dawn - Se terminó pequeña (se preparaba para lanzar más proyectiles pero su mano fue golpeada por algo) ¿que fue eso?

Rella - No te atrevas a hacerle daño (le había lanzado uno de sus abanicos

Dawn - Mujer… no te entrometas

Rella - No dejaré que le hagas nada a mis nakamas

Lexy - Ten cuidado Rella

La villana entonces atacó a la ojiazul atinando con una cuchilla en su hombro

Dawn - No tienen nada que hacer ninguna de las dos, las mataré aquí mismo (y se disponía a dar el golpe final, pero fue detenida)

Alí - No te atrevas

Dawn - Vaya, no les parece algo injusto?

La pelirosa lanzó una lluvia de proyectiles, pero el cocinero los detuvo con su lanza

Rella - Alí-san, gracias

Alí - Sólo quédate detrás de mi

Dawn - Tú si que pareces pirata, al menos ya los conocí (lanzó una bombra de humo y se esfumó sin dejar rastro)

Lexy - ¿cómo lo hizo?

Rella - No importa volvamos con los otros

Unos minutos antes de que las batallas de todos los grupos concluyeran en el barco, el artista albino, capturaba la imagen de la isla en un dibujo

Glyde - Unos cuantos detalles y lo tendré /Boom/ (se vio una explosión en el bosque) Que fue eso?

Era la explosión de la batalla de los pistoleros

Kyo - tonterías que hacen aquello idiotas seguramente

Glyde - Podría ser, aun así... (quiso dar un paso pero) ¿De donde salio esto?

Era un anillo en su pierna, y pronto los otros 2 se dieron cuenta que también tenían uno en los pies

Sand - ¿Qué es esto¡quítenmelo!

? - Como quieras, pero primero

Los anillos jalaron abruptamente a los 3 a la arena, tras esto los dejaron libres y vieron al responsable. De fuerte apariencia, cabello plateado con un anillo de oro rodeando su frente, vistiendo una camisa sin mangas gris y unos pantalones negros, trayendo como arma un extraño bastón compuesto de muchos anillos dorado, con un mango de madera

Kyo - Este tipo es extraño…

Glyde - Entonces no creo que lo conozcan

? - En efecto, permítanme presentarme, yo soy Zawell y he venido a encargarme de los barcos, así que con su permiso

Sand - ¡no, el barco no!

Glyde - Ni lo pienses (sacando sus katars)

Zawell - En ese caso, no me haré responsable de lo que les pase (salto para caer de lleno con su bastón)

Kyo - No creas que será tan fácil **¡Rankyaku!**

Zawell (retrocediendo por el ataque)- En ese caso, **impacto de anillos** (todos los anillos de un lado salieron disparados en línea recta)

Glyde - Rayos

Esquivo el ataque, pero las rocas de atrás comenzaron a quebrarse por el golpe, pronto los anillos regresaron de la misma manera que lo hicieron hacia el bastón

Zawell - Y apenas comienzo, **Ciclón de anillos** (girando el bastón en sobre si, todos los aros se dispararon en todas direcciones)

Sand - **aire!!** (protegiéndose con el viento de su bazooka)

Kyo - **Tekkai!!**

Glyde - **Infusione: Celeste blu, ghiaccio** (infusion: azul cielo, hielo. tras un enorme bloque de hielo) ¿como detenemos a este tipo?

Kyo - De alguna forma hay que quitarle ese bastón, alguien distráigalo mientras le corto las manos

Sand - ¿Eso no es excesivo y algo sádico?

Kyo - Dime una mejor idea

Sand - Si, distráelo, yo envío un chorro de agua a sus manos mientras no pueda defenderse y Glyde la congela ¿les parece bien?

Glyde - Adelante (colocando unas esferas de pintura azul dentro de las katars)

Zawell - No se escondan cobardes, tal vez tenga que ser mas duro con ustedes (dio una vuelta al bastón, activando un mecanismo para que todos los anillos ahora tuvieran picos)

Kyo - Bah¿crees que somos niñitas para temerte? (atacándolo)

Zawell - No me presiones (reuniendo el bastón para contraatacar)

Sand - agua!!

Glyde - Hielo

Zawell - Esto es muy bajo (con las manos unidas y congeladas) No puedo...

Glyde - Kyo, acábalo

Kyo - Será un placer **Shigan!!** (una lluvia de dedos pistolas cayó sobre el peliplateado)

Zawell - Malditos, ya no tendré compasión (trato de removerse el anillo de la cabeza)

?- Detente (una voz se oyó dentro de el)

Zawell- Pero maestro…

?- ¿Me estas contradiciendo?

Zawell- Entendido (desapareciendo del lugar)

Kyo - Les dije que debimos haberle cortado las manos…

Eventualmente, los 3 grupos regresaron a la playa, pronto sus historias comenzaron a sonar, empezando a deducir que era lo que estaba pasando

Lina - ¿Me pregunto quienes son esos sujetos?

Anna - Si, sobre todo por que pensé que esa Umi estaba muerta…

Hiroi - ¿Joulian?, pensé que ese sujeto había desaparecido

Glyde - Y Aoz... ese pervertido, no lo matamos, pero no creí que volviera a verlo

Azuka - Esto es demasiado extraño ¿que esta sucediendo?

Sand - Lo mejor sería irnos, no tiene caso que nos quedemos aquí, no creo que el Log tarde mucho en cargar

Nate - Eh si, que tal si olvidamos esto, shichi, y comemos algo, voy a la cocina

Ex - Si, tengo hambre (acompañándolo)

/Tas/ Un par de golpes después al moreno

Darts - No actúes así, esto es serio

Kyo - Es verdad, hay que ir a acabarlos

Tiger - Pero antes tendríamos que hacer algún plan, bueno eso creo yo

Riko - Bah dejemos que vengan:

Hiroi - Pero si hacemos eso, podrán volver a escapar, tenemos que descubrir donde se ocultan y sorprenderlos ahí

Kalara - Amo Hiroi, muy listo (aun en su forma intermedia, sobre la cabeza del peliazul)

Alí - Lo mejor es que esperemos a mañana, hoy debemos descansar, no nos atacarán puesto que deben estar heridos

Rella - Yo estoy de acuerdo con Alí-kun

Kyo - Pero entonces es el mejor momento para atacarlos

Ozzie - Si tal vez, si! vamos ahora

Lina - Nosotros tampoco estamos al 100, mm no se que piensen

Ex - Acabemos con ellos, además todos ustedes pelearon y yo no tuve oportunidad

Hiroi - No seas tonto, piensa en los demás

Colette - Hay que actuar con cautela, Ex

Darts - Aunque me gustaría arreglar cuentas con ese pistolero, lo mejor será que descansemos para recuperarnos

Azuka - En ese, caso, nos veremos mañana, descansen

Tras despedirse, ambas tripulaciones fueron a sus respectivas naves, para prepararse así para lo que pudiera pasar mañana

**Aquí acaba el capitulo, esperamos lo hayan disfrutado, y ahora contestaremos los reviews que nos dejaron, gracias por su apoyo**

**Natsuhiko Daisuke**

Maravillante- Pues amigo, gracias por el apoyo, me conoces bien, como escribo y bueno, Kaiz, le he contado un poco de ti, asi que talvez algún día veas un review suyo en una de tus historias, jeje

KO - Si, muchas gracias, me daré el tiempo para leer algún fic tuyo, y espero que sigas leyendo este

**Nami-Haruno**

M- En efecto esta es la realidad, ha sido un placer trabajar con kaiz y que bueno que conoces las historias eso ha de facilitar algunas cosas

KO - si, tal vez sean muchos personajes, pero seguro que te acostumbras (al menos eso espero) gracias por ser nuestra lectora!

**Shichiko**

KO - Thx so much por el review, Luffy consiguió el One Piece, pero en historia de los X Kaizoku se desarrolla 20 años de que Luffy partiera en su viaje, serie genial que leyeras la historia de Maravillante

M- Me ganaste, pero bueno, gracias por el apoyo, espero pronto te acostumbres a los X, y en efecto, si puedes dale una hojeada a mi fic para que veas como son estos peculiares piratas y sus aventuras

**Lindarin**

KO - Vaya, tres reviews xDD! y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora, supongo que Maravillante tiene cosas que explicar

M- Así parece, kaiz, pues bueno, por donde empiezo, primero gracias por la preferencia, y también por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer otros fics. Pues como te habrás dado cuenta, ya actualicé la Preparatoria Grand Line, el capitulo 9 y fin de la primera temporada, así como el especial de halloween, espero te hayas divertido, y pues bueno luego te contesto los reviews que me dejaste en ese fic.

Claro que me gustaría conocerte, por msn, de hecho ya te agregue solo que por lo visto no hemos coincidido mucho, bueno tarde o temprano nos veremos, hasta entonces


	3. Secretos y verdades

**Este fic es una contribución entre Maravillante y Kaizoku Ou, y junta a las tripulaciones de los X Kaizoku y los doble filo (los 10 tesoros del mugiwara). Estos eventos no afectan la historia de ambos fics y son sólo como un especial**

**Capitulo 3**

Todos habían vuelto a los respectivos barcos tras enfrentarse a los viejos y nuevos enemigos, para descansar y preparase para lo que harían mañana

En la cocina del Leviatan los X kaizokus, comenzaban a discutir todo lo acontecido en el día

Hiroi - Joulian y Aoz

Darts - Y no olvides a los sujetos que según los doble filo estaban muertos

Azuka - Además de los nuevos enemigos (decía la doctora mientras atendía a Darts de sus quemaduras)

EX - Y yo no pude pelear esto es injusto, me voy a oxidar

Nate - Ex, no te tomes las cosas a la ligera, esto es serio, aparte hay que agregar el hecho que no sabemos donde estamos, shichi

Colette - Cierto, Leviatán, en serio no puedes averiguar donde estamos

Leviatán - Ya se lo dije a tu hermano, por mas que intento no logro descifrarlo... hey donde esta el muchacho alvino

Kalara - Kalara vio a Gly-san, salir hace poco, parece que iba con los filo doble

Colette - Mi hermano esta muy extraño estos días

Mientras fuera del comedor de los Doble filo, el artista y navegante se encontraba un tanto nervioso sosteniendo una carta que decía "Rella"

Glyde - Rayos porque hago esto, me siento como un niño tonto... bueno aquí voy

Pero antes de poder entrar comenzó a escuchar una interesante conversación

Sand - Esto da miedo, ¿cómo es posible que esos sujetos estén vivos?

Anna - Qué más da, la próxima vez que los veamos tenemos que acabar con ellos, ya lo hicimos una vez

Lina - A mí me preocupa más lo que dijeron los X

Riko - ¿De qué hablas querida princesa?

Lina - Sobre lo de encontrar el One Piece

Ozzie - Ja es cierto, ¿en qué época viven para no saber que el One Piece ya fue encontrado por alguien? (aunque el pelirrojo utilizó lo de época como metáfora, encajaba perfecto en la situación)

Lina - Pero es que es extraño, son más de 25 años que mis padres y los otros encontraron el…

Glyde - ¡¿De que esta hablando?! (entrando abruptamente)

Tiger - Oh no…

Kyo - ¿Nos estabas espiando? - tomando al navegante de su camisa

Glyde - Claro que no, solo venia a... (recordando la carta) no importa, pero no los espiaba lo juro (tratando de quitarse la mano de Kyo)

Lina - Está bien, déjalo

Rella - Sí, además seguro escuchó lo que decíamos, es mejor que le expliquemos

Kyo - Bah, está bien (soltándolo)

Glyde - Gracias... ahora que es lo que estaban diciendo, como es que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien encontró el One Piece

Anna - eso es lógico, estamos en el año 51 después de la captura de Gol D. Roger

Lexy - sí, eso cualquiera lo sabe

Ozzie - por eso me parecía extraño que Ex mencionara lo del One Piece

Glyde - ¡Año 51!, pero... como desaparecimos casi 50 años al futuro, esto no tiene ningún sentido... todo y todos los que conocemos, ahora solo son recuerdos literalmente

Tiger - ¿Como que futuro? repite eso

Alí - Si se piensa bien, no es tan descabellado

Lina - Ahora todo encaja

Riko - ¿Quieres decir que las bellas Kalara, Azuka y Colette son unas ancianas?

Anna - Tú cállate, eso no es lo importante (le dio un codazo en pleno estómago al chico-lagarto)

Sand - No sé si será prudente decirles eso a tus compañeros

Lina - No creo que lo sea, no sabemos como pueden reaccionar

Glyde - Puede que tengan razón, mi hermana, Nate, incluso Ex podrían no asimilarlo tan fácilmente... ahora lo que hace falta es ver que es lo que ocasión todo esto y como podremos volver sin causar conmoción

Kyo - Buff, algo confuso todo esto, aunque aún no nos dices que hacías por aquí (le apuntó al albino)

Glyde - Eh... pues yo solo, venia por... este, algo de agua (tomo una botella y retomando su seriedad se dio la vuelta) Nos vemos, ojala y aclaremos esto

En este extraño y vergonzoso movimiento se retiro, pero a la vez sutilmente dejándole la carta a la pelimorada. Eventualmente el alvino regreso a con los X kaizokus, dando una tonta pero creíble excusa. Mas en la noche se veía a el solo en le barandal del barco

Glyde- Demonios, al menos ahora todo tiene sentido, pero como vamos a regresar a nuestro tiempo... bueno ya me preocupare luego (en eso se dio cuenta de algo que se veía afectado por esto) Oh no, la carta de Rella, de haberme controlado mejor, debo parecer un loco ahora... podría ser su padre o su abuelo en esta época

Después de despedirse de sus nakamas, sin revelarles lo de la carta, Rella se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó su ropa para ir a dormir y se dispuso a leer dicha carta

Rella - ¿qué es lo dirá? (Dijo para sí misma)

_Rella:_

_Aun que todo parezca tan repentino y tan fugaz, no he podido alejarte de mis pensamientos, aun en estas condiciones en donde todo me parece tan confuso, el hecho de estar perdido no se puede comparar con el misterio que me ha dejado marcado tu bello y particular ser_

_Tus hermosos y peculiares cabellos de neblina, esa mirada profunda que encierra para mi un completo infinito, tu serenidad y tu tranquilidad hasta tu alegre risa, no puedo sacarla de mi, y es que al ser artista uno deja escapar ni un mínimo detalle de lo que llegaría a poder ser su inspiración_

_Las palabras se me hacen cortas para tratar de decirlo todo, la tinta se me acabaría solo de enumerarlo, pero espero que al menos con esto logre liberar un poco lo que he sentido en todo este momento, toda esta sensación que no puede escapar_

_Con el mas sincero aprecio, Glyde_

Rella - No pensé que vaya, esta vez si que la han hecho buena chicas (dirigiéndose a sus senos)

Rella - Pero fuera de bromas, es un chico algo tierno, no quisiera romperle el corazón, mañana hablaré con él (se dijo a sí misma)

Y guardando la carta en su buró, la pelimorado se fue dormir

Aun de noche, pero en un luego escondido de la isla, las siluetas de todas los villanos se hacían notar, todos viendo hacia aquel que los había reunido en todo esto...

Joulian - Bah, que mal día, pudimos haberlos matado si me hubieran dejado

Aoz - Relájate, te pondrás mas pálido... además siempre hay mas oportunidades, no es asi Umi-chan, Dawn-chan (tomando por los hombros a ambas chicas, propasándose un poco)

Umi - (dándole en la frente con el florete) tócame otra vez y te paso esto por la garganta

Dawn - Y yo te cerceno lo que ya sabes

Zawell - Silencio idiota, no habrá mas oportunidades y menos si sigues con esa actitud

Faed - Reporte completo, maestro (entregándole unas notas a esa persona)

Kane - ¿De que nos servirán esas notas?

Maestro - Como era de esperarse, no hay que ignorar que ahora los X kaizokus y los Doble filo están unidos en esto por ello hemos de esperar que cambien un poco sus estilos

Joulian - Bien pensado, ya solos son una molestia y ahora juntos es peor

Kane - No sean cobardes, simplemente vamos por ellos

Umi - Pues según dijiste, Ozzie-kun te venció

Zawell - Por esto hicimos esta pequeña bienvenida, para probarlos a ellos y a ustedes también

Aoz - Hey, que no habías dicho que a ti también te patearon el trasero, no seas tan creído

Zawell - No me provoques, y se agradecido por esta oportunidad

Faed - Silencio, el Maestro se enfurece

Dawn - Ya cállense, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Maestro - Esperaremos su ataque, o mas bien los dejaremos caer en nuestra trampa antes de que se den cuenta, aunque si es necesario tal vez deba ayudarlos (dando un chasquido algo comenzó a suceder en todos los presentes)

Aoz- Woooooa esto es genial

Joulian- Si, si, si!!

Kane - Así que era eso…

Umi - Ahora sí les daremos una lección a esos piratas

Dawn - Ji, interesante, no volverán a humillarnos

Faed - Mejora...

Zawell - Ya lo veran

Maestro - El tiempo de esos piratas ha terminado

A la mañana siguiente...

En el sea wings, todos se levantaron temprano:

Anna - Alí, tardas mucho con el desayuno

Alí - Ya falta poco, no te desesperes

Tiger - Me pregunto si Glyde les contó a sus compañeros

Lina - No lo creo, él parece ser muy prudente

Rella - La mayoría de las veces

Lexy - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Rella - No, no es nada

Ozzie - Pues después del desayuno, vamos a su barco

Riko - Tienes razón, además no sabemos si nos puedan atacar otra vez

Sand - Espero que no, tal vez se hayan ido

Kyo - No lo creoo, seguro nos atacarán otra vez

En tanto en el Leviatán, los tripulantes también ya se habían levantado

Darts – ¿Ya estamos todos?

Chibi Kalara - ¡Amo! (subiendo a la cabeza del peliazul)

Hiroi – Ahora lo estamos (bajándose a la chica)

Ex – Hoy será un gran día, lo se, esta vez no me quedare con los brazos cruzados

Nate – Eso espero, shichi (un tanto nervioso)

Colette – Calmado Nate, estamos juntos en esto, al igual que los Doble filo

Azuka – Eso me recuerda, Glyde, que es lo que fuiste a hacer ayer con ellos

Glyde – Eh, yo ya les dije, no es nada relevante… ahora comamos algo para irnos

Ex – Ese es el espíritu a comer

Concluidas las comidas de ambas tripulaciones, todos se reunieron en la playa para comenzar a investigar los misterios de la isla; pero a la vez el extraño comportamiento de Glyde había ocasionado un poco de curiosidad de los X kaizokus por los Doble filo

Ozzie - Yo digo que vayamos a patearles el trasero a esos idiotas, yo no pude la vez pasada

Ex - Ya somos 2, vamos que estamos esperando

Darts - Ten calma si nos apresuramos podemos terminar cayendo en un trampa

Anna - No importa, yo quiero matar a esa Umi, otra vez…

Nate - Eh? (asustado por la determinación de la rubia)

Glyde - Sea como sea, deberíamos comenzar a buscar por la isla, si vamos en parejas de las 2 tripulaciones los tomaremos por sorpresa

Kyo - ¿De las dos? me parece algo extraño

Riko - Estará bien, siempre y cuando me toque con una de esas tres preciosuras, claro

Darts - Hey Tiger, ve con Azuka, eres tan hábil como yo

Hiroi - Aunque sea tu idea gatillero, suena seguro

Azuka - Me parece bien (acercándose haciéndose a un lado el mechón)

Colette- Lina... eh quisieras ir conmigo, aun no tengo el placer de conocerte como a los demás doble filo (dando una reverencia en su petición)

Lina - Por supuesto, será divertido

Kalara - Kalara quiere ir con Nanna-chan (Aventándosele a Anna, para prácticamente derribarla)

Anna - Ayy niña quítate!

Ozzie - Estará bien jajaja, se ven tiernas juntas jaja

Anna - Si tú lo dices

Hiroi - Kalara compórtate por el amor de Dios

Chibi Kalara - Si amo (subiéndose en la espalda de la arquera)

Anna - Sí, compórtate… o si no (murmurando esto último)

Riko – Pero… pero… es que, esto es tan injusto (cayendo de rodillas dramáticamente)

Kyo - Eso me hace sentir más seguro

Nate - Vamos no es para tanto, amigo, shichi (yendo a consolar al peliverde)

Glyde - Si, de hecho porque no vas con el Nate

Nate - Shichi, que piensas Riko

Riko - ¿Qué más me queda? (quitándose las lágrimas)

Ozzie - ¡Yo buscaré al causante de todo esto!

Ex - No te olvides de mi, esto también me llena de dudas

Hiroi - Lo mejor será que ustedes 2 vayan juntos

Alí - Yo creo que así estamos bien, ¿qué les parece que Lexy, Sand y Rella se quedan en el Sea Wings?

Kyo - Yo voy con este, a mí no me da confianza (refiriéndose a Glyde)

Colette - Hermano? (intrigada por el comentario del castaño)

Glyde - No es nada, solo un malentendido, estaré bien

Hiroi - Ya solo quedamos Ali, el gatillero y yo

Darts - Tu ve con el otro peliazul, cadenero, yo iré por mi cuenta

Hiroi - No te vayas a perder, "Shady". Te parece bien Ali? (dándole un gesto con la cabeza)

Ozzie - Bueno, ya ¡vámonos!

Así ambas tripulaciones comenzaron a adentrarse en la misteriosa isla para resolver este embrollo en el cual estaban metidos.

Poco a poco los pequeños grupos se fueron esparciendo en todo el bosque, y de igual manera poco a poco se comenzaron a ver las caras con los viejos y nuevos enemigos. El peliverde doble filo y el pelirrojo X, caminaban por el momento con tranquilidad en uno de los senderos

Riko - Oye, ¿tú eres el novio de la niña del violín, verdad? tienes tanta suerte amigo

Nate - ¡QUE!... bueno, yo y la señorita Colette... pero, pero aun no, es algo seguro... pero ella y yo (exaltado y nervioso por lo que lo oído)

Riko - Vamos no lo niegues ja ja…, seguro que ya has hecho algo con ella, ¿verdad? Ja ja ahhh, si yo pudiera hacer algo así con Lina-chan… ja ja pero Kyo me mataría

Nate (ya no tan nervioso) - Bueno, pues yo diría que si... un momento hacer que cosas??

La lenta reacción del de anteojos hizo que se estremeciera mas hasta el punto de caerse y golpear uno de los árboles del camino

/Pow/

Haciendo que alguien cayera de la copa

Aoz (parándose )- Auch, que uno no puede descansar un rato

En eso comenzaron a caer unas hojas... mas bien fotos de todas las chicas de ambas tripulaciones

Riko - Lina, mi rubia adorada, Lexy y mi querida flor violeta… vaya se ven hermosas todas, ¿pero que haces tú con esas fotos? y lo que es más ¿por qué no tengo yo esas fotos?

Nate - Creo que deberías preocuparte por otras cosas (con una gota de sudor)

Aoz - Hey devuélveme mis fotos, me costo mucho que el estirado de Faed me las diera

El salvaje pelirrojo golpeo el árbol donde callo para que cayera su guadaña lunar

Riko - ¿Así que quieres pelear? Da gracias que te topaste conmigo y no con Kyo y Ozzie, por que yo sólo voy a pulirte un poco, ellos te destazarían (convirtiéndose en su forma intermedia)

Nate - Yo tampoco te perdonare que te hayas aprovechado de una de las fotos de la señorita Colette (sacando 2 de sus cuchillos)

Aoz - Hora de acción (de un rápido movimiento se coloco atrás de los 2) Conocerán porque soy el caballero de viento

Dio un corte al aire con su arma haciendo que el viento pasara entre ellos y el árbol que estaba frente a los piratas se partiera por la mitad

Riko - Con qué sí… entonces te quitaré esa cosa y serás el caballero de la "brisa mañanera"

El peliverde se arrojó hacia su enemigo y trató de golpearlo con su cola, pero sin éxito, Aoz se había movido más rápido

Aoz - No lo haras otra vez, lagartija (esta vez dio un corte horizontal para dividir a su enemigo por la cintura)

Nate - Cuidado Riko (empujo en el momento oportuno a su compañero, haciendo que el corte tira algunos árboles de atrás) No sabia que era tan fuerte para hacer esto

Riko - Trata de mantenerlo ocupado, yo me desharé de esa cosa

Nate - Hare lo que pueda

Poniendose en pose de pelea apreto con fuerza sus cuchillos, /Crack/ con esto algo parecia haberse quebrado

Del otro lado de la isla, el artista alvino y el castaño vigía avanzaban por su rumbo, aunque en una situación tensa gracias a los incidentes de la noche pasada

Glyde - Vamos no puedes estar tan serio todo el tiempo o si (obviamente no lo conocía)

Kyo (mirándolo retadoramente) - No tengo de nada de que hablar contigo, además, sigo preguntándome, qué es lo que hacías anoche espiándonos

Glyde - Oh vamos... solo fue una mala coordinación (tratando de evitar la verdadera razón) Además que ganaríamos con pelearnos entre nosotros teniendo a tantos enemigos por aquí

Kyo - Sólo espero que tú no seas un enemigo, te lo digo por tu bien (tronando sus nudillos)

Luego, llegaron a una parte del bosque que carecía de árboles, un pequeño claro donde había un sujeto esperándolos

Kane - Demonios, yo quería pelear con el pelirrojo, pero qué más da, los mato primero a ustedes

Kyo - Quiero ver que lo intentes (poniéndose en guardia)

Glyde - Supongo que resolveremos nuestros problemas después (se puso en guardia con sus Sofias, y en eso pensó) al menos ya no hablaremos del tema uff

Kane - Ni los dos juntos me van a hacer un rasguño…

En otra parte, una sección muy frondosa del bosque, el pistolero doble filo y la doctora X, avanzaban sin alguna complicación

Azuka - Y dime Tiger, como te uniste a los doble filo

Tiger - Bueno, es raro, yo fui marine y los perseguía, pero luego ellos me ofrecieron amistad cuando todos me habían abandonado, es tan conmovedor cuando lo recuerdo (empezando a llorar

Azuka - Jiji (moviéndose el mechón, acercándose a el) Sabes yo también estuve en la marina, mas bien mi padre es un capitán de la marina, Rouken Astion, dicen que es algo famoso, pero yo no se

Tiger (recordando ese nombre) - Sí, fue.. digo, es algo famoso..

? - Que montón de llorones, no hay nada mas que deteste que un marine... pero un pirata que fue marine es todo un insulto

Pronto la luz desapareció, el bosque ahora parecía atrapado en la noche por la increíble oscuridad que de la nada se genero

Azuka - ¡Joulian! (el fleco se le vino)

Joulian - En efecto (saliendo de la tierra en su forma sombría) y ahora podré vengarme de uno de los X kaizoku original

Tiger - Primero tendrás que quitarme estas (sacando sus pistolas) ¿qué es lo que puede hacer este sujeto, Azuka-chan?

Azuka - El posee una fruta logia, puede manipular las sombras a su voluntad

Joulian - No te interpongas, muchacho

Del suelo salieron un par de garras que golpearon las manos de Tiger

Azuka - Ya veras, esta vez no me esconderé (sacando sus lancetas, comenzando a acercarse, pero...) ¡Ah!

Habia lancetas negras a sus pies

Joulian - Veamos si pueden vencerse a ustedes mismos

Una Azuka de sombras habias lanzado las agujas y del otro lado, las manos que atacaron al doble filo comenzaban a alzarse para formar a un Tiger de sombras

Por su lado, las 2 morenas de ambas tripulaciones, la princesa pirata y la violinista, recorrían sin prisas los alrededores

Lina - Apresúrate Colette, vamos!

Aunque era evidente la diferencia enérgica entre ellas

Colette - Voy, hace mucho que no hacia algo así

Lina - Quiero ver a quien nos enfrentamos, tengo una técnica nueva

Colette - Jeje, eso es algo poco usual, yo también hare lo posible (mirando al estuche de su violín)

Lina - Que lindo, tu violín se ve hermoso

De pronto algo vuela hacia su dirección, pero con un Sai, la morena alcanza a desviarlo

Colette - ¡Ah! Gracias Lina-san (aun con algo de impresión)

Dawn - Y yo que quería romper esa cosa tan "bonita"

Colette - No lo permitiré (sacando el violín) Después de mi hermano, mi violín es lo que mas atesoro en el mundo (colocando el arco en las cuerdas)

Dawn - Fu fu, deberías atesorar mas tu vida y salir huyendo de aquí

Lina - Ni pienses que te tenemos miedo, ¿verdad Colette?

Colette - Así es, siente esto (comenzando a tocar) **Overture** (Apertura, termino musical)

Tras la tonada de inicio una onda comenzó a avanzar hasta donde estaba su adversaria para estallar, pero esta la logro evitar

El solitario cazador de las sombras, se veía en lugar de su previa derrota, el campo reducido a escombros y cenizas. Con tranquilidad aprovecho para encender un cigarrillo y ponerse sus gafas oscuras pues el sol comenzaba a calar

Darts - Quien diría, que me volvería a topar contigo, pistolero de tercera (sabia que Faed estaba a su espalda)

Faed - Eliminar (lo que no noto fue la bazooka que traía cargando)

/BOOM/

O eso creyó, pues del aire caía la figura del cazador intacto

Darts - Vete al diablo (aventó pólvora sobre su enemigo y...) **Rugido de león**

Rella - Ayy, donde me fui a meter…

La mujer de ojos azules había entrado al campo de batalla y ahora no sabía a donde escapar. El disparo causo un estruendosa explosión, cosa que uso el peliverde enemigo para desaparecer

Darts - Que demo..., que no te ibas a quedar en el barco? (viendo a la doble filo)

Rella - Es que… yo iba buscar a Alí, no sé…

Faed - Distraído

Aprovechando la situación, el enemigo lanzo unas poleas para inmovilizar a Darts de todo el tronco

Darts - Oh genial (se percato que las esferas eran explosivos)

/BOOM/

El golpe hizo caer al castaño frente a la pelimorodo

Darts - No te preocupes, el peliazul estará bien con el cadenero, ahora preocúpate por tu vida (poniéndose de pie mientras la veía fijamente)

Rella - ¿estás seguro? ¿y qué hay de ti?

Darts - Apenas estoy entrando el calor, je

Haciendo broma del hecho de que la explosión lo hacia echar humo

Lejos del campo de batalla, la rubia arquera comenzaba a escasear de paciencia, sobre todo desde que la chica ave, se había subido en sus hombros en su forma chibi

Chibi Kalara - Nana-chan (era la enésima vez que preguntaba algo) A Nana-chan, le gusta mcuho Aka-kun, verdad

Anna - ¡Por última vez, SI! ¿no podemos ir en silencio?

Chibi Kalara - Aka-kun debe querer mucho a Nana-chan, si ella le grita así, jiji

Anna - Ay Dios, ¿por qué a mí?

Umi - Siempre tan quejumbrosa, yo me pregunto lo mismo que el pequeño estorbo ese

Chibi Kalara - Kalara no es estorbo, chica fea (mostrándole la lengua a la espadachina)

Anna - No es momento de eso, ella es peligrosa (sacando su arco y flechas)

Umi - No será como la última vez y Ozzie-kun será mío

Bajando de un salto de los hombros de Anna, la peliverde recobro su forma humana, poniéndose lista para pelear también

Kalara - Kalara va a ayudar

Umi - Las dos van a morir aquí (preparando su esgrima)

Anna - Yo no pienso así (tomando una de sus flechas)

Kalara - Kalara no perderá (apretando sus puños)

Ya en una de las secciones mas retiradas del bosque, ambos peliazules se habían detenido, pues ya casi llegaban al borde de la isla

Hiroi - Tanto tiempo y no hay señal de nadie

Alí - ¿Qué haremos?

Hiroi - Supongo que regresaremos, al menos podemos ir por otro lado, así no será en vano la búsqueda

Pero al momento de querer dar un paso algo los detuvo de los pies, anillos

Zawell - No irán a ningún lado

Y con estas palabras los piratas salieron volando, pero gracias a las cadenas y el tridente de cada quien rompieron los aros antes de que algo peor pasara

Hiroi - Creías que nos harías algo con estos aros mal forjados

Zawell - Me subestimas, no sabes de todo lo que soy capaz (tocándose el aro en su frente con el dedo gordo)

Hiroi - Vamos por el

Alí - De acuerdo

Ambos se abalanzaron al ataque, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaban esquivando decenas de anillos, lo cual era raro pues el de cabello plateado seguía teniendo todos los anillos de su extraño bastón

Alí - ¿Qué es lo qué hace?

Hiroi - Que demonios ni yo puedo controlar tanto

Zawell - Bienvenidos a su perdición (haciendo movimientos con sus manos)

Sin darse cuenta ya algunos anillos estaban pegados a ellos

Ya todos parecían haber encontrado a todos los viejos y nuevos adversarios, alrededor de la isla. Solo restaban los capitanes de las respectivas tripulaciones, que por el momento aun no se cruzaban con nadie

Ozzie - Vaya, que aburrido, sólo hemos estado caminando sin rumbo

Ex - Sin duda, pareciera que el tiempo no avanzara por estos lados

Ozzie - ¿ah sí? ¿Por qué?

Ex - Por ejemplo parece que hay el mismo tipo de aves en todos los árboles que pasamos, mira (señalando como ni se movían) un momento esto es algo raro

? - Un poco lento pero siempre agudo para notar las cosas capitán de los X Kaziokus

La voz parecía venir de todos lados

Ozzie - ¿quién eres? muéstrate maldito

? - Enérgico y decidido hasta podría decirse que precipitado, capitán de los Doble Filo

Ex - Sal cobarde, deja de estar jugando

Se aprecio frente a ellos la figura misteriosa envuelto en capuchas oscuras que no dejaban ver su ser ni su cara

Ozzie - Pobre diablo, será mejor que nos muestres quien eres (sacando sus katanas)

Maestro - Es un placer, conocerlos, conocerlos otra vez o conocerlos antes de que se den cuenta, Ex y Ozzie

Ex - Que tanto dices

Ozzie - ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Eres estúpido?

Maestro - Supongo que contarles un poco de mi no seria nada malo. A través de las épocas ha habido grandes piratas, la historia los recuerda aun por su infamia, pero no a mi el espectro del tiempo Rovell

Quito algo de misterio a su apariencia, revelando ropas oscuras pero de diferentes épocas, que no adecuaban entre si. De apariencia fuerte, corto cabello oscuro, y con varias marcas de bello en su rostro como si no le importara su apariencia

Rovell - He enfrentado a los grandes de cada época, y siempre he sufrido la derrota, tiempo tras tiempo pero ahora he decidido romper las barreras con el poder de mi akuma no mi, Taimu taimu no, me desharé de ustedes antes de que representen una verdadera amenaza

Ozzie - Tú eres el causante de que esos sujetos estén con vida

Ex - Con esas cosas no se juegan, te haremos pagar por todo esto (encendiendo sus manos en energía)

Rovell - Adelante... inténtenlo, ataquen primero a ver que pueden hacer (haciendo un gesto de "vengan")

Ozzie - Tú lo pediste, pobre diablo, **Tiger Slash!!** - atacando con sus dos espadas en un movimiento rápido

Ex - **Cañón láser!!** (Soltando un disparo con ambas palmas)

Tras el estallido ya no había nada frente a ellos, pero pronto algo les hizo percatarse que no había sido tan sencillo

Rovell - Como lo esperaba, fue inútil (se encontraba tras de ellos) **Avance temporal**

Coloco sus manos en las espaldas de cada uno y los mando a estrellarse en las lejanías

Ex - Que demonios... (reincorporandose)

Ozzie - Nadie es tan rápido…

Rovell (apareciendo otra vez) - La teletransportación siempre es brusca las primeras veces

Y en efecto no habían sido empujados habían sido abruptamente a otra parte de la isla

Ex - Te voy a teletransportar a la otra vida... **Impacto láser**

Trato de golpearlo directamente pero lo único que logro fue derribar uno de los árboles

Rovell (reapareciendo) - Desistan esto es inútil

Ozzie - ¿Qué podemos hacer? (dirigiendose a Ex)

Ex - Todos tienen algun punto debil, solo necesitamos algo de tiempo para decifrarlo

Rovell - Tiempo es lo unico que no les queda (preparandose para su proximo ataque)

**Aquí acaba el capitulo, esperamos lo hayan disfrutado, y ahora contestaremos los reviews que nos dejaron, gracias por su apoyo**

**Nami-Haruno**

K-O - Gracias y espero que este te guste tanto como el anterior

Maravillante - Creo que este es mas largo, así que igualmente espero te sea guay

**shichiko**

K-O - Pues las batallas apenas comienzan en este capítulo, lo demás era un calentamiento, espero que sean de tu agrado

Maravillante - Cierto aquí es cuando las cosas empiezan a arder, roaaaaaar, así que prepárate para el siguiente round... es decir capitulo

**Kakushi Miko**

K-O - Creo que ya te diste cuenta de donde salieron los malos y pues Lina, no hará mucho, aunque ella lo decidirá al final. Gracias por los halagos.

Maravillante - Pues muchas de tus dudas han sido respondía, a lo mejor quedan otras pero estoy as es esta resolviendo. Gracias por los comentarios aquí y en todos los otros fics

**Natsuhiko Daisuke**

K-O - Cuando tenga tiempo, te aseguro que los leeré (últimamente no cuento con demasiado tiempo), gracias por leer el fic y espero que no se hayan desesperado por la tardanza, nos vemos.

Maravillante - Bueno que continúes leyendo hombre, veremos que podemos hacer al respecto con los 3 personajes únicos para este fic, y pues ya vez que tienes por ahí a otro lector en potencia


	4. AVISO

Saludos:

Como lo habrán notado este semestre que ha pasado, ha sido pues, un completo desastre si vemos mi actividad en FF (haciendo un lado el caso del Torneo). Si mis cuentas no están mal, lo único que hice fue el episodio especial de San Valentín de "Preparatoria Grand Line" y eso porque me comprometí ha darles un episodio para conmemorar dicha fecha, y puedo decir que cumplí satisfactoriamente.

Este semestre fue uno muy cansado para mi, a la semana dedicaba bastante tiempo a mis estudios y tareas, cuando llegaba el fin de semana lo primero en que podía pensar era en salir por ahí, distraerme un rato, dormir, descansar y empezar a adelantar los trabajos de la semana venidera, y así me lo lleve bastantes semanas, en las cuales pronto descubrí el patrón de mi universidad para los exámenes y debo decir que era exaustante; luego cuando me encontraban por el msn, más que nada, eran gratas cada una de las conversaciones que tenia, a veces me sacaban un poco de lo que estaba metido, me distraían pero era bueno, porque era un gran descanso… pero luego llegaba lo que no quería escuchar "Cuando harás otro capítulo?", claro mas sutilmente, pero esa era la escénica del mensaje, y era una completa vergüenza tener que estarme excusando una y otra vez sin poder avanzar nada, siento decepcionar a muchos, pero si creían que en todo este tiempo había preparado algo, la verdad es que hace buen tiempo que no escribo nada, me venían ideas, algunas las anotaba otras se iban con el aire y asi pasaron como 6 meses.

Desde hace casi un mes estoy de vacaciones y heme aquí con las manos vacías, en un tiempo volverá a comenzar el semestre y será otra vez meterme en los libros y a dedicar buen tiempo a todo esto, pero aun este semestre tengo más metas, meterme a uno que otro grupo o sociedad de esta, tomar cursos extracurriculares, ir al gimnasio… porque Dios, no tengo condición alguna. Así que si no lo han descifrado hasta este momento, anuncio, con mucho pesar, mi retiro permanente de Fan Fiction. (Aquí es cuando empezaran los tomatazos, pero esperen)

Siento dejar este fic y todos los demás, "El destino del espadachin", "One Piece: X kaizokus", "Between a cross and a doble edge" (aunque no sea una historia enteramente mia), "Preparatoria Grand Line" y/o "La leyenda de la Kaizoku Doumei", en el aire, a mi me duele bastante y más aun después de haber acabado mi proyecto del Torneo de OCs, ya que ahí fue cuando más que nunca agradecí y vi la importancia de cada uno de los personajes que cree estando en esta página. Pido una gran disculpa a todos mis lectores, fans y seguidores, porque se o siento que esta noticia será de muy mal gusto y siento que he decepcionado a bastante gente. Pero esto mismo lo hago por todos ellos, para que puedan olvidarse de estar esperando algo que no sabrán cuando llegara, para quitarles esa angustia y molestia, discúlpenme.

También quiero agradecer a muchos de la pagina, por su apoyo, por sus reviews, por su compañerismo, por los ánimos que me dieron, a cada una de las maravillosas personas que conocí en la pagina, a mis amigos y amigas, a mis maestros y senseis, a las dulces niñas, princesas y a mi nee-chan.

Pero no diré adiós aun, no sin dejarles un regalo de despedida, algo magno, algo Maravillante… así que a mi fic mas popular y aclamado "Preparatoria Grand Line", le escribiré antes de que terminen mis vacaciones un MEGA ULTRA GIGA SUPER ASOMBROSO CAPITULO **FINAL**, donde prometo millones de carcajadas, miles de chistes y estupideces sacado de las mangas de mis pantalones, intrigantes historias, amor y acción, romance, misterios… y revelara la identidad del Director.

Me despido, el día de su publicación igualmente daré una despedida como es debida a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Gracias por su entendimiento, espero me comprendan y hasta entonces.

-Maravillante


End file.
